Яosα Siŋ Espiŋαs
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: UA. Hinata una chica extraña y tímida atacada por varias chicas celosas, Naruto un tipo problema que debe un favor a la Hyuuga ¿Sucesos vistos en películas románticas y una extraña noche de pasión comenzada después de unas semanas? Esto no puede terminar bien, no cuando Hiashi Hyuuga odia al nuevo amigo de su hija y viceversa


_Quiero aclarar que esté fue mi **primer** one-shot, un concurso en la web NaruHina V.02 me hizo escribirlo, unas pequeña "**mejoras**" **según yo** he puesto para que no lea tan... no sé... ¿Predecible?, no me agrada la idea de hacer fics tan predecibles para el lector, me gusta sorprenderlos XD en fin aquí esta_

_**Alertas/avisos/O como deseen llamarle:** _

_- Contiene una escena de Lemon, uno de los más... no sé, fuertes que he escrito; aún soy algo novata ^^ sobre todo para el lemon, así que perdonen si no consigo que sangren de la nariz como llaves de agua XD o que corran tomar un tragado de agua bien fría hehe _

_- Contiene algunas escenas fuertes **contra Sakura y contra Hiashi** así que ya están avisados _

_Como dije; esté fue mi primer one-shot NaruHina y me gustó un poco hacer sufrir a Haruno-san XD_

* * *

**[One-Shot] Una Rosa Sin Espinas**

**-*NaruHina*-**

Por la soledad de la calle 54 una chica de cabellos azulados caminaba por los oscuros rumbos de la gran ciudad de Konoha, casi arrastrándose, sus respiraciones acortadas sus plateados ojos denotaban cansancio y dolor, su rostro daba a entender que haber recibido la golpiza de su vida, con el ojo derecho ya de color morado he hinchado, una ceja medio abierta dejaba escurrir poca sangre por su cara y su labio cortado del cual también salía sangre, de gota en gota caían al piso, lo único que cubría su torso era una blusa de tirantes color negro, los pantalones de color azul claro hechos un harapo y varias cortadas finas y de diferentes largos, incluso hubo una que desde la pierna derecha hasta la rodilla, ni se diga de sus brazos, con varios moretones grandes y pequeños, con pequeños rasguños en las manos, una mochila en la mano derecha desplazándolo por el piso, caminando lentamente y mal parada, con un solo tenis en su pie izquierdo mientras que el derecho estaba desnudo, sucio, a cada paso dejando una huella de sangre, pero ya no le importaba, solo quería llegar a casa y darse un buen baño

- ¡Ahí está!- se oyó gritar una voz femenina y una multitud atrás de ella

"No otra vez" pensó aterrada, sin tomar en cuenta la herida de su pie comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía

- ¡No escaparás!- gritaba una voz de diferente chica

- ¡¿Qué diablos le hice yo?- gritó cerrando los ojos dejando caer unas drías lágrimas al pavimento, pero una roca golpeo su nuca haciéndola caer

- ¡¿Te parece poco salir con el chico más apuesto de la escuela?- grito una chica peli rosa sujetando su cabello con dureza, la joven ya no sabía si gritar o seguir llorando, pero se mantuvo al margen. No les daría el gusto de ver más lágrimas suyas- ¡Basura!- azotó su rostro en el suelo dejando una marca rojiza en él, por un momento le pareció que el mundo se detenía, mirando todo lento, levanto la vista un poco y observo más pies cerca de su rostro

- ¡Ya basta Sakura!- resonó en todo el lugar, que el cual parecía desierto que una ciudad

- ¡Tú no te metas Naruto!- grito la oji verde aun sujetando el cabello de la otra chica, las demás que estaban cerca de ella rieron con descaro, Sakura miro fijamente a un muchacho que se encontraba parado casi al final de la solitaria y oscura calle, con una apariencia serena en su rostro el cual era poseedor de tres marcas en cada mejilla y ojos tan azules como los manantiales del olimpo o aún más que el mismo océano, el cabello tan amarillo y brillante que incluso podía competir contra el sol, sus manos en él pantalón negro de vestir le hacía verse bien junto a esa camisa blanca casi abierta dejando ver su bien y lastimado torso

- Si no la sueltas Sakura, te irá mal- amenazó el rubio cambiando su cara de "niño bueno" a el verdadero demonio; Dando una apariencia aterradora que ahuyento a las demás dejando sola a la peli rosa. Todas conocían la reputación de aquel muchacho, y no era de esos que debías tomarles por tontos inofensivos- Solo tomate tus calmantes y suéltala-

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué el interés en esta escoria?- levanto la cabeza de la joven que estaba bañada en sangre desmallada tentando de sobremanera al rubio

- Eso no te interesa- respondió con sencillez sin cambiar el aspecto de su rostro mirando con atención a la peli negra

- ¿Entonces por qué te metes?- frustrada azotó nuevamente a la joven, el chico ya estaba harto de ella y solo pudo soltar un gruñido a tal acto

- Porque no quiero que alguien que no tiene la culpa que el teme no te escogiera como su "Amante" page por ello- ahogando las palabras en su garganta y su cuerpo temblando, apretó sus puños tragándose el instinto de querer matarla en ese momento. Esa no era la primera vez que la oji jade hacía algo así cada vez que su amigo escogía a una chica para tener una cita "Ordinaría", Sakura esperaba con todas sus súbitas a que él la dejará sola para matarla a golpes, increíblemente Sasuke no se había dado cuenta, pero el sí y ya no aguataba más, la pararía en ese momento aunque tuviera que mancharse las manos de sangre, algo que no era algo inusual en él

- ¡Hmp!- lo miró desafiante- ¡Que seas una maldita rata de barrio no te da derecho a venir a decirme que hacer!- molesta dejo por fin el cabello de la maltratada joven, se levantó lentamente, pero al momento de hacer eso sintió una mano enorme mano sosteniendo su cuello llevándosela a gran velocidad estampándola contra una pared

- A no- pregunto acercando su rostro al de la joven la cual estaba siendo asfixiada, movía sus pies por arriba del suelo desesperadamente, ella no podía hablar solo se ocupaba de cerrar sus ojos con fuerza- Si te encuentro, haciendo algo así otra vez… no dudes en que te mataré- rozo su nariz con la de ella y después la dejo caer de muslos, comenzó a jadear tratando de respirar

- Mal… maldito- aún sin aire arrinconado en la pared- No sé qué… puede… interesarte… en esa "Amiga" de Sasuke-kun- entre respiraciones

- Ha- suspiro acercándose a la joven que aún estaba tendida boca abajo en el suelo derramando sangre casi muerta- no sé cómo decirte, que en algún momento, tú, Sasuke y yo fuimos en algún momento eso que llamas "amigos"- se agacho volteo a la inconsciente chica boca arriba, metió sus manos entre el suave cuerpo de la joven y el frío pavimento para alzarla y mantenerla entre sus brazos; La oji verde lo miraba con detenimiento- y toma muy en serio eso que te dije… te acercas a esta mujer, o alguna otra, y te juro que me olvidaré de esos largos años de amistad; Y te cortaré el cuello- se voltio y diviso a la chica de modo amenazador con sus ojos azules los cuales tomaban un ligero brillo por la luz de la luna

- ¡Espero que estés contento!- se levantó con rapidez airada- me quitaste la diversión – murmuro molesta puso pies en marcha y camino lentamente hasta perderse entre los edificios

- Claro que estoy contento- soplo contento. ¿Era mejor llevarla con el teme?... No. Él lo conocía bien y sabía que cuando dejaba a una chica después de una cita, no la volvía a buscar, pero ahora que él ya la tenía, no estaba de más ayudarla un poco más pero… miró el cielo un poco nublado y empezó a soplar un viento fuerte "Va a llover" pensó… Ya que. Empezó correr a una buena velocidad como siempre lo hacía para llegar a su guarida secreta (Casa), pero ahora tendría más cuidado.

Abrió la puerta de golpe con la chica en brazos, caminó un poco hasta dejarla en un pequeño sofá y él se sentó en una silla que estaba frente a la pequeña mesa no muy lejos del sofá. Necesitaba un descanso, ¿De qué? No sabía, pero tenía que descansar; Un quejido lo armo haciendo que se pusiera de pie en un segundo, no era momento de tomarse un respiro, esa chica estaba casi muerta y él como si nada. Corrió hacia su baño, visualizo él espejo y lo abrió dejando ver el botiquín de primeros auxilios, lo sacó y corrió de prisa con la muchacha, la cual su rostro estaba en tono blanquecino. Tenía que apresurarse, abrió la caja y tomo unos guantes, eso iba a tardar.

Cansado se sentó en la silla con la camisa manchada de sangre, demoraría mucho tiempo en dejarla blanca otra vez

- Ya estás- jadeaba cansado, hecho su cabeza hacía atrás y cerro sus ojos azules, las manos a sus costados aún con los guantes que estaban en el mismo estado que su camisa, pero lo había valido; Abrió levemente sus parpados movió su cuello y lo movió de un lado a otro oyendo como se acomodaban algunos lugares del mismo y por último hizo sus hombros hacía atrás para que pasará lo mismo que su cuello- Mmm… - hecho un vistazo a la chica que había atendido- será mejor bañarla- dijo levantándose y despojarse de los guantes de látex sacudiendo sus manos para que el polvo blanco cayera. Paso dificultosamente la saliva por su garganta y sus manos temblaron cuando se acercaron a ella- aquí voy.-

* * *

Un dolor abrumador invadió su cuerpo, ¿Qué había pasado?, se supone que estaba con esa peli rosa asesina, pero se sentía en un lugar más cálido y acogedor, con esfuerzo abrió los ojos y miró una habitación que jamás en su vida había visto, se levantó velozmente pero sintió como si el cuerpo estuviera cortado de todos lados haciéndola caer en aquel colchón

- No te muevas- se escuchó en la habitación, pero por dolor muscular no pudo ver quién era- o las heridas se abrirán de nuevo, y yo paso de curarte otra vez- esto último lo dijo con fastidio

- En entonces… por… ¡ha!- el dolor era muy fuerte, se acomodó en esa suave cama sintiendo una mano en su frente, una muy agradable y cálida

- Ya te dije que no te muevas- regaño- Eres muy terca ¿lo sabías?- levantó un poco más el tono de su voz

- L Lo s siento- respondió tímidamente sintiéndose avergonzada- Gracias- susurro

- ¿He?, ¿qué dijiste?- confundido por no alcanzar a oír, y eso que él tenía el oído muy agudo

- Gracias… por… ayu…-

- De nada- interrumpió con rapidez, no le gustaba mucho eso que le agradecieran, él era el chico malo de su bando, si alguien viera todo eso se vendría abajo todo- Por cierto, soy Naruto- pero no había nadie ahí- Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto- miró el rostro de la sonrojada y apenada chica que desviaba la mirada- eres muy tímida- sonrío como solo él podía hacerlo, pero ella no comentó nada- Lamento haber tenido que quitarte la ropa para bañarte…- la peli azul sin importarle el dolor de su cuerpo lo miró alarmada, pero sus ojos se encontraron con el hombre más apuesto que ni en sus más locos sueños habían imaginado- ¡Lo siento!- grito sonrojado- pero eso tenía que hacer para curarte y limpiar la sangre, y… y- pero la pequeña risa de la joven lo hizo callar- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- enojado y aún con el rubor en sus mejillas

- ¡No nada!- contestó ella aún con la sonrisa, cosa que Naruto lo pudo definir con una sola palabra

"¿Preciosa?" resonaba en su cabeza al mirarla sonreír

- Quiero irme a mi casa- susurró de repente

- No creo que sea posible eso- dijo amigablemente

- ¿P Por qué?- sintiendo el miedo ¿Acaso la había tomado prisionera? No su padre jamás pagaría para sacarla de un aprieto así, es más bailaría la macarena hasta el cansancio en cuanto tuviera un motivo para darla por muerta

- Por…- un trueno estremecedor y el sonido del agua cayendo rápidamente dejo a la chica y a él sin palabras. Ahora no había mucho que temer, se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos segundos sin encontrar buenas palabras que decir

- M Mi nombre es H Hyuuga Hinata- dijo entre tartamudeos sin llegar a verlo

- Un gusto Hinata- sonrió levemente el joven- ¿En serio no estás molesta?- quería estar seguro ya que si él fuera mujer lo consideraría como un atrevimiento a su cuerpo

- Sí, además, sé que no viste más de lo que debías- trató de sonar lo más segura posible- … ¿Verdad?- pero así era su forma de ser, insegura como siempre

- ¡Claro que no!- respondió, pero eso no significo que al momento de quitarle todas las prendas y meterla al agua en el oscuro cuarto lo volvían loco, en ciertas ocasiones le daban ganas de prender la luz y admirar lo que tocaba- he… ¿Puedes moverte?- se le acababan las preguntas y su nerviosismo estaba en aumento nunca le había pasado nada igual, ella era muy callada, bella, callada, bella, tímida y lo peor era ¡Hermosa!

- No- susurro aún dolida

- ¡Espera!, te ayudo a acomodarte- se acercó a ella y con sumo cuidado la ayudo a recostarse- deja busco una manta- sin decir más salió de la habitación dejándola sola. Tardó unos minutos pero regreso con una cobija en sus manos, la extendió y la puso sobre su cuerpo- ¿Mejor?- Hinata asintió

- ¿Está es tú cama?- pregunto entre tartamudeos

- Sí bueno, el sillón no es muy cómodo- contesto acomodando la cobija sonriendo

- ¿Tú donde dormirás?- preguntó al empezar a sentirse culpable por quitarle el lugar de sosiego

- En el sillón- dijo con burla y una carcajada al ir caminando hacía la salida- ¡Buenas noches!- dijo al empezar a cerrar la puerta

- ¡Espera!- gritó y el abrió la puerta rápido

- ¿Qué?, ¿Algo te duele?- pregunto alarmado

- Mmm…- lo pensó por un momento- sí… mi pierna- le dolía, pero no al grado de llamar al rubio, sin embargo se le ocurrió una alocada idea

- Déjame ver- esas lecciones de primeros auxilios con su madrina Tsunade darían frutos, se acercó a lado de sus pies y levanto la cobija viendo la pierna que había cerrado entes, la toco un poco y Hinata hizo un sonido de dolor, y está vez no fingía "Tal vez si se duerme, podría abrirse si se mueve demasiado" pensó y miró a la chica- Creo que me quedaré aquí- suspiro con flojera cosa que Hinata no pasó desapercibido haciéndola sentir de alguna manera inútil

- No es necesario- susurro en tono triste y mirada afligida

- ¡No!- contesto de pronto- estás algo mal, así que… te ayudaré-

- ¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto queriendo indagar en las acciones del rubio con algo de desconfianza, era de familia rica, no se le haría extraño que él hiciera eso por ganar alguna recompensa

- Tú saliste en una cita con el teme, digo Sasuke ¿No es verdad?- la miró con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba nuevamente las sabanas

- Sí…- en un suspiro recordando la mala experiencia que tubo al terminar su primera cita, ya no saldría más con chicos durante una larga temporada, al menos no con un grupo de fans con síndrome de asesino psicótico

- Pues como sé que él no hará nada con respecto a la golpiza que te dieron… pues- no sabía que más decir así que puso la vista en el suelo

- No tenías por qué hacerlo- en un acento tan bajo que él no lo tomó muy bien

- ¡Claro que sí!- enojado camino hacia ella para después inclinarse y poner ambas manos en el colchón a cada lado su cabeza de la chica asustándola con esa mirada tan penetrante- Sakura….. Ella en un tiempo fue mi mejor amiga… su obsesión por Sasuke la ha llevado a matar a golpes a cada chica que se le acerca- sus ojos se tomaron más calmados, pero no le quito la mirada; Ella tampoco lo hiso

- ¿Sientes culpa?- susurro

- Un poco- contestó con voz afligida; ¿Por eso la había salvado? ¿Por culpa de saber que su mejor amiga estaba demente? Eso era nuevo

- Ha- ya no tenía más que decir- entonces…. Por eso…-

- Joder... ¡No!- interrumpido- te contaré…-

* * *

**_* Algunas Horas antes*_**

_Un pequeño sonido molesto sonaba en la habitación de un rubio de ojos azules_

_- ¡Ha!- grito y tomo aquel aparato entre manos- ¿Tú otra vez?- lo miro desafiantemente- ¡Déjame dormir!- lo aventó lejos estrellándolo contra la pared, pero sorprendentemente no se rompió- ¡El examen!- rápidamente saltó de la cama en bóxer y comenzó a vestirse- ¡No puedo llegar tarde!- termino, tomó su mochila y salió disparado de su casa, pero al pasar por los rincones más peligrosos de la ciudad_

_- ¡Hey Kyuubi!- gritaron a lo lejos unas voces masculinas_

_- ¡¿Qué?- deteniéndose sin dejar de marchar en su lugar y mirando a los sujetos_

_- ¡¿A dónde con tanta prisa?- con burla_

_- ¡A la escuela! , ¡Y si me permites voy retrasado!- no espero respuesta y corrió de nuevo_

_- Loco- susurro uno y los demás asintieron_

_- ¡No puede ser!- al dar vuelta por una esquina choco tremendamente con alguien cayendo al suelo_

_- ¡Oye!- gritaba un tipo con pinta de rico- ¿quién te crees?- lo alzó sujetándolo de la ropa_

_- ¡No tengo la culpa!- se zafó con facilidad- ¡Además los dos chocamos! ¡Adiós!- al pasar a lado de él unos tipos de tamaño colosal lo detuvieron, al parecer eran guardaespaldas o algo parecido_

_- ¡Tú no vas a ningún lado amigo!- comentaron los cuatro tipos con voz burlona_

_- Oh por favor- resopló con aburrimiento- Muévanse- exigió el chico en tono amenazante- Y ahora no tengo tiempo para pelear- preocupado, pero si no tenía más opción_

_- Yatsu-san Minto-san basta- se oyó una voz tan clara y amable que lo hizo voltear a ver a una chica de cabello negro azulado y ojos tan espectaculares y plateados como la luna ganándose la mirada desorientada del chico- No tengo que re-recordares que debemos apresurarnos- esto lo dijo tímidamente al notar la mirada del oji azul sobre ella, cielos era él... el niño de la secundaria que siempre se metía en problemas, lo curioso era que no sabía su nombre solo lo conocía por su apodo: Kiuuby_

_- A veces eres aburrida- dijo su primo resignado- déjenlo- ordeno y sus guaruras lo abrieron paso- Fuiste tocado por un ángel-dijo en tono esclarecido y subiendo a la camioneta negra para que esta se pusiera en marcha_

_- Si tú lo dices...- murmuro rodando sus ojos pensando en la chica ¿Dónde la había visto antes?- Sea quién sea, le debo una- articulo con voz aún atontada para quedarse así unos minutos- ¡Es verdad!- despertó- Debo darme prisa- corrió como su vida dependiera de ello- Maldición- renegaba un chico peli rubio corriendo lo más posible- ¡No voy a llegar!- acelero lo más que podía, las plantas de los pies ya le dolían pero necesitaba llegar_

_- Bien ya es hora- decía un profesor de cara pálida y cabello negro mirando el reloj y encaminándose a la puerta- saquen sus libros y cierren sus cuadernos- antes de que cerrará un muchacho se estrelló contra la puerta- ¿Qué haces ahí Naruto? ¿Piensas entrar o qué demonios?- preguntó al verlo aún acostado_

_- S Sí ya voy Orochimaru-sensei- se paró aun tambaleándose por el golpe, pero la vio sentada en la butaca atrás de Sasuke que lo miraba con cara de "Perdedor", pero solo se concentró en esa persona "Es ella ¿Qué rayos? ¿Vamos en el mismo salón?" pensó al mirarla, ella tenía un espectacular sonrojo en sus mejillas; ¡Nunca la notó pero era tan tierna como un bebé!_

_- ¡Y bien señor! ¡¿Piensa sentarse hoy o prefiere ver a la señorita Hyuuga todo el examen?- grito a centímetros de su oreja, si mirarla fuera el examen ya lo tenía aprobado con una extraordinaria calificación_

_- Pues…- lo pensó un momento sin dejar de mirarla_

_- ¡Muévase!- grito haciendo reír a todo el salón excepto a Hinata- ¡Silencio!- y todos cerraron sus bocas al instante_

_Él se sentó a su lugar sin quitar esa mirada tan frustrada "Maldito gay" pensó con ambas manos en sus mejillas con sus codos de apoyo en la mesita de la butaca_

_- ¡Aquí están los exámenes! ¡De esto depende mucho de su calificación! ¡Al igual si pasan está materia o me verán la cara todo el verano!- dejo unas hojas en cada hilera de asientos- Tomen uno y pásenlos, al hacerlo tendrán 56 min para terminarlo- al tener cada uno ese examen- ¡Empiecen!- casi como si fueran carreras comenzaron a escribir. Era la universidad, era obvio que tenía que ser difícil; Lo bueno era que él había estudiado_

**_*Termino de contar*_**

* * *

Hinata al fin sabía el nombre de un problemático de la escuela, y él la había ayudado, como un favor por ayudarlo a él, por así llamarlo

"¡Es verdad!" pensó la chica- ahora sé porque sentí que te conocía de algún lado- sonriendo

- Lo sé y… te lo debía, así que… esta fue la mejor manera de la que te pude ayudar- sonrió de forma tan deslumbrante que ella sintió que su corazón comenzaba a palpitar más de lo debido- ¿Te sientes bien?- la miró más de cerca- ¡Estas al rojo vivo!, ¡debes tener fiebre!- dijo preocupado- Cielos debí correr más rápido cuando inicio la lluvia-

- ¡No es eso!- expuso sin tartamudeo- es que… me gustaría que… aguardaras distancia- comentó al ver la cercanía del joven

- Ha- dijo felizmente con cara maliciosa- entonces te pongo nerviosa- casi en susurro acercándose más

- ¡Ya! ¡Deja de hacer eso!- exclamo con voz casi sin sugestión

- No- sencillamente- además ahora que lo pienso… me debes algo- dijo en tono seductor haciendo que Hinata pasará saliva por su garganta y por un momento miró sus labios- Si te pido un beso… ¿Me lo darías?- dijo sugestivamente y con mirada lujuriosa; solo es un juego pensaba él, no sería tan estúpido como para acostarse con una chica de su aula que apenas notaba

- Y Yo- al sentirse acorralada y a escasos centímetro de su rostro ya tocándose las puntas de sus narices, no lo soporto más cerró sus ojos con fuerza, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, alzó la cabeza para que en segundos estuviera besándolo, ahora el sorprendido era él, pero aun así, era tan satisfactorio que no pudo resistirse a corresponderle. Ahora ya sabía porque al idiota de su amigo le encantaba, esa sería una larga noche.

* * *

Ya habían pasado más de 2 semanas desde que Hinata lo beso, después de eso ella se desmalló y él solo quedó con un tic en el ojo derecho con una sonrisa idiota. Nunca se esperó un beso tan prendido de alguien tan recta como aquella niña rica

Hinata procuraba mantener ese beso en el olvido puesto que su última "cita" no fue muy agradable, por lo que no estaba dispuesta a pasar por otra más; al menos no por el momento

Ella solía visitarlo constantemente para ayudarlo a subir sus notas; increíblemente para todos él había aprobado el examen de Orochimaru de los cuales varios reprobaron. Aun recuerda ese día como si hubiera sido hace una semana

* * *

_Orochimaru llegó al aula como siempre, frío y muy estirado; el muy presumido se decían todos a sus espaldas, cuando vio a la escoria que tenía por alumnos dijo con voz grave_

_- Voy a pasar lista y a entregarles sus mierdas de exámenes- sacó sus listas y unas hojas más de su portafolio. Pasando a cada uno y diciendo cosas como "Si yo fuera tú me limpiaría en el baño con eso" ó "Si eso es un examen tú eres el rey de Japón", pero al momento de pasar por Uzumaki Naruto, esté se levantó para recibir su examen y un..._

_- Me sorprende que el peor alumno de la historia de esta institución haya sacado la mejor calificación en todos mis grupos, ¡Felicidades señor!, ahora ¡Muévete de mi vista!- el rubio con las groserías atoradas se retiro viendo el "excelente" a lado de su A+ con una sonrisa esperaba que el novio de el profesor le haya consolado bien después de ponerle un "excelente" a algo que él hizo, Hinata que estaba sentada en su lugar como siempre le guiñó un ojo con una leve curva marcada en sus labios _

* * *

Sin embargo a pesar que sus notas eran mejores, él deseaba verle cada día a su lado, hacerla sonrojar cada vez que podía, diablos eso le quitaba el estrés del día; había aprendido a evitar más las peleas, aunque aun no las dejaba del todo sobretodo, se aseguraba de mandar al hospital a todos aquellos que le preguntaban si ya le había visto los pechos a la Hyuuga y si sabía sus medidas exactas

Las constantes tormentas ya eran rutinarias en aquellos días, ella solía dejar que Naruto la acompañara hasta su casa, al menos hasta su calle puesto que su primo y él no podían mantenerse en un mismo sitio. Su padre le daba igual con quién se relacionaba y Hanabi, en realidad ella solía molestarla simulando besos con su mano muy tontamente cada vez que la veía entrar a casa

Pero había un grave problema, ella deseaba a Naruto; al menos desde el día que llegó mojado a su casa con algunas sopas instantáneas en mano, él le había dicho que probarlas en esa época del año era bueno, pero como estaba lloviendo no la dejaría salir por lo que él fue solo. La playera negra pegada a su cuerpo, el pantalón de mezclilla mojado de la parte de arriba, los pies llenos de lodo y su cabello completamente mojado sin despegarse de su cara dejando ver esos ojos azules tan hermosos y esa zorruna sonrisa. Simulo ir a preparar el agua ya que si él la veía sonrojada no sabría que hacer

Al llegar a casa necesito una ducha para despegar esa imagen de su cabeza, era un Adonis en su totalidad; todo lo opuesto a ella, confiado, un poco tonto, rubio y de ojos azules con una autoestima (obviamente) más elevada que la suya

Naruto por su parte pudo notar ese sonrojo en Hinata cuando llego mojado a casa, su plan había funcionado una vez más _¿Por qué molestarla si podía hacer que se sonrojara al ver su cuerpo?_ Por más que ella lo negará no estaba tan mal, incluso se miró a si mismo en un enorme vidrio simulando ver las noticias en una tienda de electrónica solo para recibir más lluvia sobre él

Tampoco podía negarse a si mismo que la necesitaba más cerca suyo, y hablaba de intimidad; era un chico que en su infancia se la había pasado leyendo revistas porno y vendo películas XXX así que no podía culparlo. Necesitaba ver ese sonrojo en la comodidad de su cama y esparcir el cabello azulado por las sabanas para mojarlas con el sudor de ambos. Oh sí, necesitaba ayuda profesional se dijo pegando su cara en su almohada después de llevarla a su casa

* * *

- Hinata- la llamó atrás suyo apenas tocó la campana para avisar el fin de las clases

- ¿Si Na-Naruto-kun?- lo vio recordando nuevamente esa imagen, se suponía que ya lo había superado ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

- ¿Cómo e-esta tu pierna?- por estúpido que pareciera no se le había ocurrido algo mejor

- Mu-mucho me-mejor gracias- contestó con una ceja arqueada por tan rara pregunta- Dijo el doctor que no hiciera movimientos bruscos y estaría bien-

- Me parece genial- bajo la cabeza intentando encontrar algo mejor para irse con ella a casa

- Naruto-kun-

- ¿Si?- levantando la mirada

- ¿Me acompañarías a casa?- le sonrió como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamiento, pero la realidad era que ella se la había pensando mucho en pedirle eso

- ¡Claro!- grito feliz como siempre- ¡Vamos!- la tomó de la mano y la saco- ¡Adiós Orochimaru-sensei!- se despidió del profesor que estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo _Icha Icha Paraise II _Mataría el estúpido de Jirayra por no sacar aún la "tercera" parte

* * *

Platicando amigablemente y a paso lento gotas de agua inesperadas hicieron parar su camino

- Me lleva el demonio- soplo Naruto molesto _"Kami gracias"_ pensó viendo como el agua caía sobre Hinata también mojando su blusa blanca pero esa maldita corbata roja no dejaba ver nada más

- ¡Te-tenemos que irnos o...!- Naruto la tomó de la mano obligándola a ir en dirección contraría, a su casa propia

Corriendo como si el agua fuera lava pudieron llegar a la casa del rubio, hecho un desastre pero llegaron

- Uf aquí estamos ya- dijo Naruto aliviado sacudiendo su cabello como un perro

- ¡Naruto-kun!- grito Hinata recibiendo las gotas de agua en su cara

- Perdón- río el chico sonriendo nervioso rascando su nuca con la cabellera aun escurriendo

- No importa- dijo entre risas sonrojada

¡Kami como le encantaba hacerla sonrojar! se decía Naruto feliz

* * *

- Que mierda de película- murmuró Naruto viendo la escena de amor entre los personajes principales

- Oh por favor déjame verla en paz- murmuro Hinata suplicante, solo una vez deseaba que Naruto se quedará callado cuando ella rogaba por ver una película romántica

- Pero no me negarás que es una verdadera estupidez... ¿A quién se le ocurre tener sexo en un bosque?- le preguntó viendo a los personajes besarse apasionadamente en el pasto- Y lo peor, el césped bien cortado ¿no? ¡Esos no saben lo que es un bosque!- grito ofendido

- Naruto-kun para tu información no están tendiendo sexo. Se están besando y no es un bosque es un parque- le gruño Hinata a punto de perder los estribos

- ¿Acaso no vemos _"Viernes 13"_?- preguntó confundido

- No- aclaró Hinata

- Pero dijiste...- replicó como un niño de preescolar sin entender nada

- Mentí-

- Con razón...- Pensativo dejo caer toda su espalda en el sillón sin dejar su rol de niño malhumorado

- ¿Qué?-

- Me preguntaba ¿a qué hora se ponía la máscara la mujer de rojo con la sierra eléctrica?-

- ¡Esa era Amellia y es una granjera!-

- Si es verdad... Jason es hombre,- razonó en voz baja- ¡Ba!- no podría jamás enojarse con ella aunque lo quisiera- Aun así sigue siendo una farsa- murmuro Naruto cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos

- Cállate ya- le dijo Hinata "¿Sexo?" se preguntó él mejor que nadie sabía la diferencia de un beso y las relaciones sexuales- ¿Sexo, Naruto?- lo vio incrédula

- Pues en la película así pasaba- se defendió con un rubor, la verdad era que deseaba ver esa parte para hacer sonrojar a Hinata más ese día, pero el tiro le salió por la culata

¡VIVA! era la primera vez que el rubio se sonrojaba y era por ella, un logro en su lista casi vacía

* * *

La lluvia no paraba, es más iba en aumento, y lo que lo hacia (mejor) peor, Hinata se encontraba mojada y sin nada a la mano para cambiarse

- No dormirás con la ropa mojada Hinata- le dijo Naruto con un toque casi escondido de perversión

- Claro que no- le respondió la peli negra con un tic en el ojo, cubría su pecho en los brazos haciendo una X para que él no intentará ver más allá de su blanca blusa- ¿Tienes lavadora?-

La televisión que prendida en el canal de noticias, se apagó al igual que toda luz

- Si... pero funciona con electricidad- informó el rubio a punto de arrodillarse y darle mil gracias al señor padre todopoderoso y eterno ect. etc. por darle tan grandiosa oportunidad

- Esto no me esta pasando- murmuró Hinata casi suplicante- Naruto-kun-

- Dime-

- ¿Hay velas?- preguntó con la esperanza de de que no fuese malinterpretado

- Creo, pero también tengo una lámpara si deseas ir al baño y quitarle las prendas más húmedas. Yo me cambiaré también- busco en un cajón del mueble que sostenía la Tv, la prendió y vio que Hinata le daba la espalda, no quiso pero su vista lo notó... el sostén color carmesí sobresaliendo de su blusa, los brazos de la Hyuuga se movían extraños- ¿Qué pasa Hinata?-

Lo que no vio pero vería fue que la peli negra desabrocho su blusa botón por botón sin prisa alguna, las manos de Hinata abrieron cada extremo en un movimiento lento y sensual, una vez separadas dejó que cayera al suelo

- Hi-Hinata ¿Qué?- el rubio paso saliva por su garganta, cuando ella se dio la vuelta solo llevaba el moño rojo y el sostén

Los ojos perlados veían el suelo y su sonrojo era demasiado

- Naruto-kun... soy ¿Atractiva?- preguntó inocentemente, en una parte de la película lo vio sonrojado viendo las tetas de Mani Mutsury, la famosa actriz que seguramente estaba llena de cirugías y silicón

- Cla-claro que lo e-eres... he... ¿Qué pre-pretendes e-en realidad?- antes de dejar caer la lámpara y lanzarse sobre ella como un perro en celo quería estar seguro de lo que ella pretendía lograr

- Solo... quiero saber...- sus piernas comenzaban a moverse de un lado a otro sin acercarse a él, como si bailara- Si... tengo talento... para esto-

- Hinata habla... ¿Acaso tomaste lo que estaba en la nevera?- dijo ya sonrojado y con su entrepierna animada, su mano temblaba cosa que hacía mejor el espectáculo en vivo

- No- aclaro cuando sus manos pasaron por su cuerpo, primero por sus pechos bajando un poco la copa haciendo que una parte de su pezón se viera expuesta a su espectador que no hizo más que observar con una cara más seria esperando su límite para tomarla o ser tomado por ella. Las delicadas manos blanquecinas bajaron por el abdomen hasta topar con la falda- ¿Debería... seguir?-

- ¿Qué puedo decirte?- le susurro cuando su pervertido lado le decía "¡Ayúdale, Ayúdale!" quería lamer sus labios pero se vería demasiado lujurioso y ella tal vez solo deseaba dejarlo observar como una bailarina exótica- Mis ojos piden ver aunque sea un poco más... pero... lo que yo haga... será bajo tu...- los dedos de Hinata abrieron el botón de la falda- Responsabilidad- dejó la prenda caer, un bello conjunto a sus azules ojos, unas bragas y un sostén carmesí con encajes blancos- ... Bien... lo admito si haz logrado calentarme bien- dejó la lámpara en la mesa dejando alumbrado parte del cuarto- Ahora ponte algo encima antes de que sea yo el que te quite el resto- le gruño casi vencido por sus instintos concentrándose en ver fijamente la lámpara en la mesa

- Naruto-kun... ayúdame- él la miro nuevamente, la oji perla estaba sentada en el suelo, ambas piernas dobladas hacía atrás con los glúteos pegando en el piso, una mano entre ambas piernas y la otra hacía que el dedo indice tirara del broche (que se encontraba en frente) del brasier con provocación- Perdona... pero la necesidad me come viva... he querido ser una buena hija negándome a los placeres de la vida por la tiranía de mi padre y mi familia... al igual que he querido ser una buena amiga y no hacerme una golfa abriendo las piernas para ti, pero mi necesidad vence muchas otras cosas- la mano que amenazaba con dejar a la vista sus senos bajo al igual que su cara, la vergüenza era demasiada

- hahaha- Hinata lo miró incrédula- Por todos los santos Hinata... no eres una golfa, solo... mmm estás un poco... necesitada es todo, no hay nada de malo en eso... y tampoco es algo del otro mundo- era verdad esa confesión le había abierto una puerta que jamás podría cerrarse- Yo tengo bien aguardados mis pecaditos y son mayores que los tuyos créeme...- dejó de reír y de utilizar esa sonrisa para mostrar un rostro lleno de pasión contenida- Y más porque pienso contigo de forma no muy bella. Al menos no como en tus películas- bajo la mirada un poco nervioso- Escucha... si fuera cualquier otra chica... no lo dudaría... ya que nunca he dudado...-

Era oficial, Naruto ya había pertenecido a otras mujeres, se sentía mal, ella deseaba ser la primera en la vida de Naruto, como anhelaba que él fuera el primero en la de ella ella

- ... Pero... eres mi amiga... y... aclaro, sueños eróticos contigo... los he tenido...- esperaba no arrepentirse de haberlo confesado después de callarlo tanto tiempo

_- Y __desde hace mucho ¿verdad Naruto?-_ le dijo una vocecilla en su interior

- Y tampoco será mentira que...-

_"mueres por hacerla gritar tu nombre en diferentes posiciones... en especial la del perrito" _Demonios comenzaba a preguntarse si tenía otra personalidad más sincera dentro suyo o algo así

- Quiero hacerte algo... indebido-

_"¿Algo?"_ Esa burlona voz ya comenzaba a fastidiarlo

- Naruto-kun... su-supongo que e-entiendo tu pu-punto- se levantó con dificultad- No te preocupes- le sonrió- Será solo de una noche... mañana seremos los mismos de siempre ¿si?- ladeo la cabeza con una bella sonrisa. Él también sonrió y asintió

Una relación nocturna no era mala, se decía Hinata, además de que su las perras de su aula aún seguían con vida después de tantos miembros en sus traseros de diferentes tamaños ¿por qué ella no?

* * *

El sostén había dejado de ser útil cuando él lo rompió por detrás, los labios de Hinata estaban ya completamente hinchados por los incontrolables besos del Uzumaki; ella le había dicho algo que realmente lo puso a trabajar

_- Sabes Na-Naruto-kun- le dijo entre gemidos mientras él lamía sus pezones- Haré lo mi-mismo que co-como en los tiempos que pa-pasamos a ¡Ha!- grito cuando el chico mordió no solo su pezón sino todo lo que su boca pudo retener- ... Solas...- el paso una lamida rápida dejando que la punta de su lengua pasara lentamente por el erecto pezón _

_- ¿Qué es eso?- una mirada tan sensual que hasta la misma Afrodita quedaría encantada _

_- Hehe- sonrió como toda una lista detective interrogando a un asesino serial tras las rejas- Calificar tu desempeño- le guiñó el ojo sacando su lengua búrlonamente _

Oh no, deseaba pasar esa "prueba" a toda costa, el cuello de la Hyuuga era atacado por la boca del rubio y su intimidad era invadida por una de esas enormes manos; la otra la mantenía abrazada a él y no dejarla caer, puesto que aun estaban donde la chica se había quedado parada cuando le propuso su "ayuda"

- Estás tan húmeda... Lo sabía... te encanta- le dijo el chico enterrando su cara en los cabellos azulados lamiendo su nuca llevándose un poco de sudor- Quiero probarte entera- metido con más profundidad uno de sus dedos en el interior de la chica (el dedo "corazón" para ser más precisos) sintiendo la estrecha cavidad de la joven Hinata, era degenerado pero ya se imaginaba la sensación de estar dentro

- Si... pe-pero a-aún me-me si-siento como u-una...no-nova...- el chico supuso que quiso decir "novata" pero a él lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era hundirse en ese par de cremosos glúteos que tenía a su merced y escucharla implorar por más los últimas cuatro horas (tenían clase al día siguiente, no deseaba manchar la perfecta asistencia de Hinata) todo de él

- De eso no te preocupes... solo disfruta y aprenderás- un sensual susurro, en el principio de su espalda- Eres tan hermosa...- el brazo que la mantenía pegada a él subió por la cadera hasta uno de sus pechos apretándolo

- Ah Na-Naruto-kun y-yo- cerro los ojos moviendo su cara hacía arriba respirando entre cortada moviendo más su cuerpo intentando tener más contacto con él eso sin contar su rostro al rojo vivo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en esa habitación- Un po-poco ma-más fuerte-

El rubio sonrió lujuriosamente

- Hina... quiero sentirme aquí- movió con más ansiedad el dedo que se encontraba dentro de la Hyuuga

- Yo ta-también qui-quiero sentirte- ya no tenía conciencia de lo que decía, ahora solo deseaba al rubio con todas sus fuerzas- Quiero sentirte... dentro y muy... profundo-

- Eso es Hinata, deséame aún más...- lamió la delicada mejilla sonrojada, con toda su fuerza de voluntad sacó su mano de las bragas de la chica mojados y pegajosos- Estás lista...- la giró pegando pecho con pecho, las manos de él en la cintura y en la espalda- Lista para mí- la beso completamente excitado, el sabor de esa chica era tan dulce y tan inusual que mordía sus labios, uno y después otro llevándose todo rastro de ese delicioso aroma con sus dientes

Hinata se sentía tan deseada que pensó por unos segundos en la posibilidad de un sueño alocado, pero no era así, él la mordía y le decía lo mucho que le gustaba su sabor, la saliva de aquel chico problema resbalaba por sus labios y garganta cubriendo su piel impregnada con el sudor; abrió los ojos unos momentos y vio como él mostraba un rostro de satisfacción como si probara el más dulce de los sabores. Sus temblorosas manos sujetaron las mejillas marcadas con tres líneas de él aferrándolo más a ella

- Mi dios... eres tan dulce Hinata... deberás disculparme tu a mi- la volvió a besar bajando sus hasta sus glúteos para apretarlos

- ¡AH! ¡¿Por qué?- las uñas de él se enterraban tanto que la hacía sentir bien, la obligó a pegarse a él; Hinata sintió el duro miembro ansioso de estar en ella

- Porque te besaré cada día hasta que... me lleve lo que pueda de...- lamió la mejilla de la chica- tu exquisito aroma-

Una de las piernas de Hinata se movió sin conciencia hacía la cintura de Naruto pero resbaló, esté se dio cuenta y le murmuro

- ¿Qué deseas Hinata?- tomó la pierna que no pudo alcanzar su destino amarrándola a su cintura sin soltar el otro glúteo a su favor

- Tu ca-cama... Quiero ir a tu cama- restregó su intimidad sobre la de Naruto. Una petición difícil de rechazar

* * *

Sin mucho esfuerzo ambos ya estaban juntos, Naruto aun tenía los pantalones pero no lo demás

- Na-Naruto-kun...- habló Hinata abajo de él sosteniéndose de su ancha espalda- Haz...yo...- a fin de cuentas su timidez no se había ido

Naruto acarició los labios de la chica con los suyos

- Bien... yo tampoco quiero esperar más- se levantó y desabrochó sus pantalones- Mírame Hinata... sino lo haces conmigo... entonces... ¿Con quién?- al rubio le repudio la idea de imaginarla en cama de otro viendo con deseo al tipo desvestirse

La chica por más que buscó peros no los encontró, al menos no el adecuado. Él bajo sus pantalones junto con los bóxers, y una pregunta se formuló en la cabeza de Hinata, ¿En realidad ella podría satisfacer "eso"?

- ¿Ten-tendrás cui-cuidado?- cerro los ojos cuando él separó sus piernas para acomodarse entre ellas apoyando sus manos en el colchón

- Ábrete más Hinata- regaño Naruto, con esfuerzos podía mantenerse en su lugar, las piernas de la Hyuuga temblaban- Y relájate... o te dolerá bastante- le gruño tocando la entrada de Hinata con su miembro

- ¿A-así?- sintió como dejaba de aprisionar tanto al chico, no era tan fácil como lo había visto en las películas de Kiba hasta en el sexo se debía tener maña

- Si- susurro- Me gustaría no hacerte daño, pero...- comenzó a entrar- No... hay de...-

- E-espera, du-duele un... un poco- se aferro un poco más a la espalda del Uzumaki, como le gustaría morder algo, pero si lo moría a él seguramente se enojaría y la lastimaría en cerio

- Tranquila- hizo un poco más de presión topando con la barrera de toda mujer "pura"- Solo un...- al fin había pasado esa molesta pared que le impedía sentirse por completo dentro de ella

El dolor era algo molesto, no era algo para morir pero si para incomodarse, había un intruso en su interior separando sus paredes, el esfuerzo para no gritar de dolor costó cuando él empezó a entrar y salir lentamente, cada vez que entraba juraba que el miembro de su amigo era más grande e impotente al pedir paso en su vagina . Sin embargo el dolor pasa, las caricias del chico tanto en su intimidad como en su cuerpo la hacían sentir bien a cada momento, no iba a ser tan malo retorcerse bajo ese tipo del que todos tachaban como "estúpido demente" y si lo era, ese "estúpido demente" tenía lo suyo

Las piernas de Hinata rodearon las caderas masculinas ayudándolo a entrar cada vez más, Hinata murmuraba sin control cerca del oído de Naruto. Esté solo se dejaba llevar por sus instintos más animales con la intención de hacer que la Hyuuga no lo olvidará jamás

- Sa-sabía que me-me per-perdía de a-ah algo- gemía la joven peli azul dejándose llevar al cielo por ese hombre

- Me pa-parece bien que ya lo re-reconozcas- le gruño el chico sin dejar de embestirla con fuerza, tocando todo rincón de esa cavidad- Que estrecha eres Hina...- murmuró bajando la rapidez y aumentando la fuerza para asegurarse de entrar más en ella

La pobre de la Hyuuga pensaba que no podría estar más sonrojada que en esos momentos, el chico diciéndole lo satisfactorio que era estar con ella de ese modo tan placentero la hacían sentir cada vez más caliente, no solo de su intimidad sino de su rostro. Había algo en él que la hacía estremecerse, no sabía si era el muy llamado "amor" pero era una sensación única y hermosa

* * *

La cama se movía ferozmente, los gritos de la joven peli negra eran imparables, sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas, sus rodillas se resbalaban del colchón hacía delante cada vez que él entraba con fuerza; su cabello se movía de atrás hacía delante lleno de sudor

- ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Ah!- su interior estaba completamente caliente, su pobre trasero estaba completamente rojo por los golpes que él le había dado antes, si que le dolieron- ¡Más rápido!- cerro los ojos con fuerza y sin poder evitarlo su lengua salió de su boca respirando como un perro en temporada de calor- ¡Así con más fuerza!-

- ¡Diablos Hinata! ¡Eres maravillosa en esto!- aferro sus manos a la cintura de la mujer entrando con más fuerza en su interior- Me-me rodeas por completo, ¡Me harás adicto a ti! ¿Escuchaste?-

- ¡SI! lo he ah ah... escuchado- hizo sus caderas un poco hacía atrás para recibir otra embestida más salvaje que las anteriores, su cara bajo hasta el colchón, tocando las ya mojadas sabanas con su mejilla apretando los dientes para dejar de gritar por unos malditos segundos- ¡sigue Naruto-kun sigue!- cuando al fin sentía el clímax aproximarse

¡Lo había hecho otra vez!

- ¡Mierda Naruto!- grito frustrada, había salido de ella derramándose encima de sus glúteos y ella en las sabanas no sin antes bajar por sus muslos y piernas

- Lo siento cariño... pero no tengo intensiones de ser padre tan joven- dijo en susurro viendo la posición que había tomado la chica deseando otra ronda antes de dormir

- Pero... qui-quiero que...- se dejó caer en la cama respirando dificultosamente

- Créeme... yo también- con su poca fuerza la tomó de la cintura y la giró para verla respirando bajando y subiendo su enorme pecho- ... Nada me haría más... satisfecho que... terminar en lo más profundo de ti- le susurro a pocos centímetros de sus labios

- Entonces, no temas hacerlo- nuevamente abrió las piernas aprisionando al rubio entre ellas restregando su intimidad contra el miembro del Uzumaki

- Eres una...- se acomodó bien entre ellas sin (según él) escapatoria posible entrando fuertemente- ...Desquiciada- reviviendo sus vaivenes en la vagina de la muchacha, está lo recibía a cada momento

La pasión no la dejaban ver más allá de lo que serían las consecuencias de lo que significaba dejarlo terminar en ella, la lujuria no le permitían pensar en lo que su padre diría cuando la viera preñada tan joven y de un chico que no tiene un año de conocer

Los besos de él no la dejaban razonar, no la dejaban pensar; solo en la sensación de tenerlo solo para ella y para ninguna otra más. Alzaba sus caderas hacía las del Namikaze aprisionándolo más

- Di-dime Hinata- el chillido de las patas de la cama acompañaban a los jóvenes amantes en el lujurioso baile- Cuando termine... y - bajó el ritmo-... haga esto... en lo profundo de tu... interior- la embistió como un completo animal- ¿Te dejaré embarazada?... o- con esfuerzo quitó una de las piernas que lo envolvían y lo paso a su hombro restregando su miembro lo más profundo posible recuperando la velocidad- ¿Te-tengo que hacerlo así?...- respiraba cerca de la cara de Hinata

- N-no lo s-sé- perdida en el placer no sabía que contestar, su interior le avisaba que el final se aproximaba y lo necesitaba más- Na-Naruto-kun, ya...- con su pierna libre lo sujeto más a ella

- Si... acaba para mi... llega al clímax conmigo Hinata- le dijo con malicia, atrapo sus labios con esfuerzo y la beso sin cuidado alguno sin dejar de entrar y salir hasta por fin terminar con la más profunda embestida que pudo dar llenando a la chica con su semilla

La pasión acabo para ella cuando lo sintió acabar en su interior, algo espeso y caliente combinarse con sus propios fluidos haciendo que una invisible sonrisa hiciera uso de presencia en su rostro, él se dejó caer encima de ella usando la poca fuerza en sus manos para no aplastar a la criatura que acababa de poseer

Hinata notó que el chico temblaba arriba suyo, le murmuró

- Ven- lo abrazó y puso el rostro del rubio entre sus pechos sintiendo sus respiraciones enfriar su piel

- Te aplastaré- le susurro cerrando los ojos aun sosteniendo su peso con las manos

- Cu-cuando se me a-acabe e-el aire... te tiraré de u-una patada- le informo la joven acurrucándose más al cuerpo masculino usándolo de cobija sonriendo

- Chistosita- le murmuro "molesto" antes de caer a merced del sueño

* * *

La tormenta ya había pasado y la luz traspasaba por el vidrío de la ventana despertando a un joven rubio

- Otra vez- pesadamente trato de moverse pero se percato de una cosa _"Mi almohada nunca había sido tan blanda"_- ¿Qué rayos?- vio arriba y se encontró con una hermosa joven abajo suyo, él se encontraba en el pecho de Hinata, su más grande sueño erótico se había cumplido.

Ella despertó cuando lo sintió separarse de su cuerpo,_ "Kami"_ pensó Hinata cuando se acordó de su pasión nocturna, algo que debía quedar en el olvido una vez fuera de esa casa; lo que ella no sabía era que Naruto jamás lo olvidaría

- Naruto- llamó tranquilamente y él la miró al instante como ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados

- Dime- en el mismo tono

- Ya debo irme- dijo de repente enfriando a Naruto de pies a cabeza

- ¿Irás a tú casa?- pregunto tratando de controlar su notoria incomodidad

- Sí, mi padre es muy severo con eso de dejarme salir, y eso lo sabes- abrió los ojos y miró la cara de inconformista del chico

Era verdad, la última vez que Hiashi y Naruto se vieron las caras Hinata tuvo que llamar a Jirayra para evitar accidentes, además de que eran las 3 de la mañana cuando él dejó a la Hyuuga en la entrada de su casa (después de ver una película de terror) donde el gran patriarca de cabello castaño esperaba enfadado. Desde ese momento Naruto tenía prohibido estar con Hinata después de las 10 de la noche, claro eso si no deseaba contraer una demanda por parte de Hiashi Hyuuga

- Si no lo hago me matará- terminó de decir la chica intentando levantarse

- Por su bien espero que no lo haga- amenazó abrazándose más a la joven Hyuuga. Hiashi podría darle todas las demandas que deseara pero él podría pasar todas por el arco del triunfo

- Lo sé- abrazó al chico apretándolo contra ella- pero debo hacerlo, no querrás que me...- dudó- regañe, ¿o sí?- lo miró seriamente

- … No- susurro, dudaba ganar en una batalla verbal contra ella

- Entonces déjame ir. Vendré después- intentó pararse pero su cuerpo se sentía un poco pesado

- Tranquila- la sostuvo de su espalda antes de que cayera en el colchón- Si quieres.. te ayudo- le dijo burlonamente, ella rió y le golpeó la espalda, Naruto se movió para que ella también pudiera hacerlo, en lo que ella rodeaba su cuerpo con las sabanas el rubio se podía la ropa interior

- ¡Hay un problema!- dijo temerosa con las bragas y la falda, que estaba un poco húmeda

- ¿Qué?- volteó con los pantalones desabrochados

- No tengo... sujetador- soltó en susurro tapando su pecho con los brazos

- Eso sí es un problema- pensó un momento- ¡Ya sé!- tomó la playera blanca poniéndosela rápido- espera aquí- salió corriendo dejando a Hinata en su habitación haciéndola recordar el día en el que se conocieron oficialmente

- No tengo otra opción- suspiro sonrojada

- ¡Ya regrese!- tenía una enorme sudadera entre sus manos

- ¿Y esa eso?- los recuerdos de si misma

- Es mía, pero no suelo usarla en está época. Ten- le dio la prenda, aunque deseaba tener un motivo para volver a verla pronto

- Naruto- llamó con un sonrojo

- ¿Qué?- desconociendo el nerviosismo de la muchacha

- ¿Podrías salir?- nerviosa, él solo la miró sorprendido

- ¿Por qué? Por si no te acuerdas ya vi cada centímetro de tú cuerpo- sonrió con malicia- y te puedo asegurar que lo he memorizado- Ella parecía sonrojarse cada vez más con sus palabras- Además ya te lo dije, será mejor que dejes esa timidez, probablemente a tu esposo no le guste que lo eches de la habitación para vestirte después de la luna de miel- dejó de hablar por unos instantes y su mirada se tornó más maléfica- Pero se cómo remediar eso- siseó, y lujuriosamente se acercó a la chica

- ¡Ahora no!- regaño con la cara completamente roja

- Buu- soplo en desilusión. Y la chica comenzó a vestirse de modo tan tranquilo que el lado maléfico del rubio le pedía a gritos que a tomar y la hiciera suya nuevamente como la noche anterior, solo podía lamer sus labios al verla vestirse con algo de esfuerzo- ¿Necesitas ayuda?-

- ¡No te preocupes tanto!- ella había detectado las "Malas" intenciones de su chico- Ya termine- una blusa blanca y el listón rojo desamarrado, pero aun faltaban los zapatos- ¿Me ayudas?- pidió con un rostro angelical que Naruto no pudo resistir, se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos para ayudarla a pararse, como si aun tuviera el tobillo torcido

- Bien vamos- saliendo de su casa hasta llegar a la de la chica fue todo un problema, primero por los tipos malos que acompañaban a Naruto y miraban de forma seductora a Hinata, pero él les dejó muy en claro de quién pertenecía y las consecuencias que haría pagar a cualquiera que se le acercara. Después cruzaron con Sasuke que no reconoció a la peli azul, cosa que a ella no le importó

Cuando al fin llegaron al "Paraíso del dinero", donde solo los ricos habitaban Naruto sabía que ese era su límite

- Aquí es- dijo Naruto sintiéndose por unos segundos menos al ver los lujos en los que ella vivía- ¡Hinata! Yo… ya... debo- necesitaba más que suerte para llegar a poseer tales propiedades, y para tener de cerca a tal chica sin tener a un padre celoso en los talones

- Tengo que irme- susurro ella con preocupación al ver a su padre salir de una enorme mansión

- Sí…- decepcionado y ella sin previo aviso se encamino sola adentro de su jaula de oro y plata- Me pregunto ¿Cuándo volveré a verte? Sin... recordar aquello- visualizo a Hinata con su padre el cuál no parecía muy feliz, pero el solo salió corriendo esperando encontrarla al día siguiente en la Universidad

* * *

- Naruto… Naruto… ¡Naruto!- grito una voz viril cerca de él

- ¿Qué quieres Sakute?- solo miraba con atención la puerta

- Has estado viendo esa puerta desde hace 20 min, no llegó el sensei ¿Por qué no hacer lo que mejor sabes hacer?- sacó un artefacto de su mochila- Destruir- le entrego un martillo

- Ahora no Teme- le regresó el martillo sin quitar la vista de la puerta

- ¡Maldición!- exclamó molesto- hoy andas muy con una actitud fuera de lo normal- vio a Suigetsu y lo siguió- ¡Suigetsu vamos al estacionamiento de los senseis! Acabo de ver un lindo deportivo- le grito con malicia

Pero antes de que los chicos abandonaran el aula un hombre pálido entro frustrando los planes del Uchiha

- ¡Buenos días lacras!- dijo un hombre pálido y de cabello negro

- Buenos días Orochimaru-sensei- contestaron todos sentándose en sus lugares algunos sacando una maldición por la llegada de más odioso de los profesores de sexo dudoso

_"Me lleva el diablo"_ pensó Sasuke malhumorado sentándose

Pero al pasar por toda la lista nunca menciono Hinata, cosa que extraño un poco al chico Uzumaki y si no preguntaba ese día, no preguntaría nunca

- Oiga Orochimaru- llamó el rubio casi desesperado

- ¿Ahora qué Uzumaki?- aunque se había alegrado un poco por la tranquilidad de Naruto los últimos días se preocupaba por él

- ¿Qué pasó con Hinata?- se levantó de la silla para asegurarse de que él lo escuchará y no contestará con otra pregunta

- ¡Ha!- se esperaba eso por parte de alguno de los alumnos, pero no tan rápido y menos por el chico problema de la escuela- Ella, su padre solicito su cambio de institución ayer- Para el chico eso fue como un balde de agua con hielos del gran hielo que inundó al "Titanic"- ahora vamos a empezar la clase-

- ¿Co-cómo?...- _"No tardó ¿Verdad?... aunque sabías que el viejo no dudaría en llevársela algún día"_ pensó, y aun pasaba por su mente una y otra vez por el resto del día, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba en su casa acostado en la cama y entre sus manos pinchadas con una rosa (la cual pensaba darle al salir) en las manos quitando de ella las espinas tan pequeñas

¿Qué más podía hacer?... Se deprimiría por algunos días y después regresaría a su vida deseándole lo mejor a su mejor amiga esperando volver a verla, chicas con ojos perlados no son difíciles de encontrar, al menos eso pensó

- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LE PEDÍ SU NÚMERO CUANDO TUVE LA OPORTUNIDAD?- se lamentó con dos cascadas en sus mejillas pataleando

* * *

Al pasar 9 años él ya era todo un famoso, decidió buscar un pasatiempo más sano y más libre al seguir estudiando para formar una carrera y graduarse, su mejor amigo sasuke tomó el mando en la fábrica de computadoras "Uchiha inc." En él cual el peli negro solicitó la ayuda de Naruto como socio, él no se hizo de rogar. En cuanto a Sakura, la hicieron cargo de varios atentados y obtuvo una condena de 5 años bajo las rejas. Pero Naruto jamás dejo de pensar en su muy mejor amiga Hinata, una amiga que no lo golpeaba cada vez que decía algo "malo"

- Naruto, hoy vendrán ejecutivo importantes y te necesitare para hablar con ellos- dijo Sasuke en su cómoda oficina sentado enfrente de una computadora- ¿Tienes tiempo?- le preguntó quitando su vista de ahí

- Sí, pero saldré un rato, necesito aire- sin decir nada más salió de la oficina y después del edificio  
Pasando por un puesto de rosas blancas se detuvo y las contemplo. Era hora de su pasatiempo favorito, era un desastre en la cocina, en las manualidades y... se le daba un poco la música con la guitarra; pero haría lo que tenía a la mano

- Me da una- ordenó al dueño

- Claro- tomó una la cual parecía llena de espinas, la tomó con cuidado y la envolvió en un papel para evitar que su cliente se pinchará en ella- aquí tiene-

- Gracias- la tomó al momento de pagarle al dueño y retirarse del lugar. Se sentó en una banca y desenvolvió la rosa clavándose las espinas pero ya estaba acostumbrado a sentir ese tipo de dolor, con delicadeza comenzó a quitar espina por espina

- Disculpe señor- llamaba una dulce voz infantil tocando su espalda

- Si escucho "señor" siento que me habla mi suegro- aunque amara a Hinata no podía darse el lujo de estar solo por toda su vida, por lo que después de cinco años comenzó a salir con chicas, todas con padres formales- ¿Qué?-

- ¿Por qué le quita las espinas a esa flor? ¿Le duele a ella... no le duele a usted?- curiosa miró de cerca como hacia su trabajo haciendo caer unos mechones rubios

- Porque me quita el estrés...- melancólico sin ver a la pequeña- Es mi pasatiempo...- dijo búrlonamente

- Y... ¿Se la dará... alguna novia?- pregunto con la misma curiosidad sin despegar sus ojos de la rosa y las manos del hombre las que ya empezaban a sangrar y empapaban el tallo la rosa

- No precisamente- susurro

- ¿Y qué hará con ella?- él no contestó, rara vez conservaba esas rosas después de un día de quitarle las espinas

- No lo sé- quitó la última- Pero es algo que no puedo evitar-

- Mi mami tampoco sabe lo que hará después de gritarle al abuelo cada vez que nos visita- comentó orgullosa, Naruto arqueó su ceja- Siento los adultos tienen pasatiempos extraños- se dijo en tono dulce

- Eres lista- felicitó, miró la rosa- ten- extendió su mano a esa pequeña

- ¿De verdad?- sin creerlo

- Sí, tómala, a donde voy no la necesito- ella tomó la rosa y él empezó a caminar- mejor ve con tú madre, o la preocuparás-

- ¡Sí, Gracias señor!- fue lo último que dijo

* * *

- Ese hombre se veía raro- murmuraba la rubia con la rosa en manos

-¡Kana!, ¡Aquí estas!- habló una mujer atrás de ella de ojos perlados y cabello negro azulado con un traje muy elegante que contaba de una falda negra una blusa blanca y un saco negro con zapatos del mismo color y poco de alto

- Mami mira- le ensello la rosa

- ¡Kana!- preocupada le quitó la flor sintiendo la rara suavidad del tallo- no me digas que le quitaste las espinas, ¿Te hiciste daño?- tomo sus manos y las revisó, pero estaban sin algún daño

- ¡Estoy bien!, un hombre me la regalo- sonrió con felicidad de haber hablado con un mayor sin quedarse con muchas dudas que la hacían dormir no sin el regalo del dolor de cabeza

- ¿Hablaste con un desconocido?- regaño, siempre había repetido hasta el cansancio la orden que todas las madres le dicen a sus hijos

- Te contaré todo en el camino- sonrió y ambas se encaminaron a un gran edificio

* * *

Mientras tanto un chico rubio llegaba al edificio con la mirada perdida, suspiro y se encamino a la reunión

- Ya estoy aquí, perdón por la demora- tomó un asiento y se acomodó en el suave cojín de esté

- Solo falta la presidenta- dijo un hombre que Naruto no le interesó ver, pero la puerta se abrío en ese instante

- ¡Disculpen la tardanza!- gritó una voz infantil ¿Acaso era la misma niña? Se preguntó el rubio, miró a donde estaban era ella aún con la rosa en las manos

- ¡Hola de nuevo señor!-saludo la pequeña rubia con la rosa en sus manos

- ¿Naruto?- pregunto la mujer que sostenía la mano de la pequeña

- ¿Qué?- confusa la rubia- ¿Mami lo conoces?- pregunto con inocencia

- Hinata- susurro son poder creerlo, miró de nuevo a la pequeña y sus ojos eran casi los de Hinata solo que con un toque de azul en ellos, su cabello rubio como el de él y la piel pálida como ella, un vestido sencillo blanco con flores amarillas y unos zapatos negros de charol eran los que la pequeña llevaba puesto- ella- susurró viendo a la pequeña que solo miraba confusa a los dos humanos que no podían poner otra mirada si no de asombro

- ¡Disculpen!- interrumpió una voz- ¿Creen que podemos seguir con la reunión?-

- ¡Naruuu!- fue lo único que la peli azul dijo antes da a balancearse sobre el pobre rubio tirándolo al piso junto con ella apretando sus cuerpos, él no perdió un solo instante y solo correspondía a su abrazo estrujándola más a su cuerpo recuperando ese "Naruto problema"

- ¿De verdad eres tú, Hinata?- preguntó aún no muy convencido pensando que su mente le hacía ver lo que el anhelaba ver

- ¡Sí!- se soltó del abrazo- soy yo- tomo el rostro del rubio con ambas manos y lo besó

_"¡Es real!"_ fue lo que su cerebro proceso antes de besarla con intensidad

- ¡Mami!- exclamo sorprendida la pequeña con un pequeño sonrojo, jamás había visto a su madre tan atrevida, y si alguna de sus citas se atrevía a tocarla recibía una golpiza por parte de la fémina junto con una amenaza por invadir su privacidad, la pequeña voz regresó al mundo real a ese par

- ¡K Kana! Y yo- tartamudeaba la chica sonrojándose

- No has cambiado- susurro el rubio aun teniéndola entre sus brazos- sigues tartamudeando mucho- la miró de pies a cabeza, o al menos lo que podía ver – Pero sigues siendo tan... joven... y linda como cuando te conocí- sonrió

- Naruto- dijo aun más sonrojada, lo volvía a ver y le daba el lujo de verla nerviosa- Kana- miró al piso sin encontrar algún verbo para apoyarse

- ¿Qué?-Preguntaron al mismo tiempo que asustó a Hinata

- Mami… ¿Quién es él?- miró al oji azul

- ¿Es tú hija?- casi con voz quebrada al pensar que ella era hija de otro hombre, no debía olvidar que él no era el único con el cabello rubio, sobretodo porque en USA estaban repletos de esos hombres

- Sí, es mi hija- él cerro los ojos aguantando el dolor- y... la tuya también- lo curioso era que él la había dejado embarazada en esa noche, en la que Naruto dejó en claro que no deseaba ser padre, pero ya no tenía escapatoria y debía decirlo

- ¡¿Qué?- se oyó por parte de los dos rubios

- ¿Qué, cuándo, donde, como?- pregunto casi al borde del desmallo

- He, tu hija, La noche de tormenta, tú casa, ¿Quieres que te conteste la última?- sonrojada y sin ver al chico a los ojos

- Papi- corrió la niña a abrazar al aturdido rubio- valla pensé que mami mentía cuando me dijo que pronto te conocería al llegar a Japón- abrazó con mucha fuerza a su padre

- Mi hija, mía y tuya, tuya y mía- susurraba una y otra vez– Quiere decir que esa noche tú…- callo desmallado llevándose a la pequeña con él la cual estaba enroscada en su cuello

- Haaaa- grito Kana cayendo al pecho de su padre

- Típico del dobe- pensó decepcionado sasuke al ver el estado de su amigo- creo que la reunión quedará pendiente- dijo al pararse y salir junto con los demás ejecutivos los cuales esperaban ver más por parte del joven Uzumaki, pero uno de ellos se mantuvo en la sala

- ¡Oye Hinata!- llamó su primo pero ella no lo oyó

- ¡Papi!, ¿Mami que le pasó? ¿No se alegró de verme?- entristecida vio el rostro de Naruto

- haha, no es eso, lo que pasa es que se reprendió tanto que se desmallo- tratando de calmar a su hija y a ella misma

- ¡Haa!- recuperando el ánimo- ¡Hay que llevarlo a casa! ¡Ahí estará bien!- se acercó al peli castaño- ¡Vamos tío neji! ¡Llevemos a mi papi a casa!- jaló de un lado a otro la manga del saco de su tío

- ¡Claro que…!- enojado

¡Sí!- contestó una castaña haciendo su aparición en la entrada de la puerta, sin que nadie se diera cuenta la tía de Kana estaba escuchando todo al otro lado de la puerta, y al escuchar que los ejecutivos saldrían se sentó una silla alado de la sala

- ¡Tenten!- replico el castaño esperando ese "apoyo entre esposos"

- ¡Es su padre Naji!- enojada- Y nos lo llevaremos a casa-

Sin discutir más unos empleados tuvieron que cargar al chico ya que el primo de la oji perla se negaba a hacerlo, solo la rubia se dedicaba a saltar de la alegría

- ¡Estoy emocionada! ¡Vendrá conmigo a los festivales del día del padre!- emocionada en el camión al ver a su padre desmallado en el asiento trasero- ¡Y saldremos todos de día de campo! ¡En las vacaciones iremos al parque acuático! ¡¿Verdad? – aún más emocionada aplaudiendo

- Claro- sonreía la peli azul al ver a su hija feliz desde que murió su perrito

- Llegamos- interrumpió su primo bajando del auto junto con su esposa, Tenten no iba muy feliz por la indiferencia de Neji pero se sentía bien por saber que el padre de Kana le daría la felicidad que un padre debe dar a su hija

- ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje señor?- preguntó el mayordomo

- Bien- malhumorado- Bajen a la lacra que está en mi auto- diciendo entro a su casa

- ¿Lacra?- se preguntaron confusos los empleados

- Al hombre que está ahí- susurro Tenten- llévenlo a la habitación de Hina-chan- se marchó al decir esto siguió a su molesto esposo

- Claro señora- respondieron al acercarse al vehículo- Con permiso Hinata-sama- le dijieron a la peli azul al verla con ese rubio de extrañas marcas en las mejillas

- Sí- salió del coche- Vamos Kana- y la pequeña con un poco de desánimo la siguió adentro de la casa

* * *

Ya eran más de las 4 de la tarde y un chico rubio comenzaba a despertar en un suave colchón pero sentía un leve peso arriba de su pecho

- ¿Qué?- dijo en un bostezo y miró su pecho con dificultad

- No te muevas- ordenó una voz dulce a un lado de él

- ¿Por qué?- se acostó nuevamente con los ojos entre cerrados

- Porque la despertarás- sonrió con calidez y el solo puso mover el brazo derecho acercándolo a esa pequeña, tocando con gran cuidado su largo y liso cabello rubio, tomo un mechón entre sus dedos y lo alzó casi a la altura de su rostro y lo miró con detenimiento

- Ella es…- hablo con dificultad

- Sí- fue lo único que articulo Hinata con un síntoma de melancolía

- ¿Por qué te fuiste?- pregunto de repente, la seriedad y la tristeza se mesclaban con el ambiente

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi padre era una persona estrictamente recta?- movía sus manos ansiosa quitando la mirada de sus dos joyas, pasándola al suelo

- Sí- susurro bajando la mano y seguir acariciando aquella cabeza que no había tocado cuando tenía el derecho

- Al llegar a casa, él me pregunto en adonde había estado toda la noche… por lógica no le conteste, aunque él ya sabía. Me dijo que esperaba hasta el final de año para irnos a América aunque ya había hablado con la directora Tsunade para mi cambio- la tristeza se hacía más grande al igual que la vergüenza al no haberse defendido cuando debió hacerlo- Después de que él me dejó encerrada en mi habitación y a Hanabi también...-

Naruto arqueó la ceja

- Para evitar que la mandará con un recado para ti- dijo aclarando la duda el chico, ¿por qué Hanabi? al parecer las hermanas están juntas en esos momentos- Un año después me mandó a un internado en España para señoritas- respiro hondo sintiendo el agua helada en su cuerpo al bañarse con las demás a las seis de la mañana- Al poco tiempo comencé a tener... algunos síntomas, vomito, antojo, mal humor… una chica llamada "Temari", una buena compañera, me dijo que podía estar embarazada… ¿Sabes el susto que pasé en ese momento?- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse al recordar tales problemas

El Uzumaki solo negó la cabeza, comenzando comprender el dolor de la joven

- ... Y lo peor, si mi padre llegaba a enterarse… ella me compro una prueba de embarazo… salió positivo- las lágrimas comenzaban a caer pero ella sonreía con los ojos cerrados- ¡Me alegre tanto!... ¡La felicidad y la dicha de tener una vida en mi interior fue la más hermosa que pude haber experimentado!- Naruto al fin se dignó a verla; Su mirada baja y las lágrimas cayendo una a una, ya no sabía que contestarle- pero sabía lo que mi padre haría al saber que estaba preñada- abrió los ojos- Me haría abortar- a Naruto se le detuvo el corazón- por ello, cada visita que me hacía, yo usaba ropa ahogada… chamarras o vestidos que no hicieran notar mi vientre… pero llegó un momento en el que no pude ocultarlo… el casi enloqueció, pero no me hiso nada, dijo que la única manera de compensarlo era trabajando duro, ya que de él no conseguiría un centavo más-

Naruto apretó su mano libre con fuerza, como le hubiera gustado tener a ese tipo en frente suyo ahora mismo

- La buena noticia fue que Neji me extendió su mano al igual que Temari junto con su esposo Shikamaru… me ayudaron a terminar mis estudios…. Y me contrataron en sus empresas… Neji decidió hacerme la vicepresidenta de su empresa… cuando regrese a Japón solo esperaba encontrarte y presentarse a Kana… sé que él "hubiera" no existe… pero cuando ella me preguntaba…" ¿Mami quien es papá?"... "¿Mami cuando veré a papi?"... "¿Mami papi no me quiere?"... "¿Por qué papá no nos busca?"... yo sentía mi corazón partirse en dos, en cuatro y en ocasiones en miles de pedazos- se dispuso a limpiar sus lágrimas con la manga de su blusa

- Hinata… yo no sabía cómo buscarte, ni donde… de haber sabido lo que estabas pasando… no habría dudado en buscar debajo de las piedras- su mirada no se apartó de ella- yo al saber que te habías ido… por un momento casi enloquezco… pero sabía que la única forma de encontrarte era con dinero… así que me dispuse a estudiar día y noche… conseguí una beca y Sasuke me ofreció trabajo, ahora puedes estar segura que no estaré contigo por interés…..pero dime- Hinata con esfuerzo lo miró intentando ver los cambios en él- ¿Cómo es posible que te haya extrañado tanto después de casi diez años?- miro sus ojos perlados y ella sus ojos azules- Eso nunca lo supe-

- Créeme que yo tampoco conozco la respuesta- ella era sincera, se habían enamorado el uno del otro en solo una noche, si alguien los viera dirían que están locos

- Kana si sabe- dijo la pequeña levantándose sorprendiendo a ambos, ¿Cuándo había despertado?- Mamí… tú eres una indefensa mujer ¡Y no lo niegues!- Hinata parpadeó-… y tú papi… se ve a leguas que eras un muchacho problema- sonrió con felicidad

¿Acaso era adivina?

- ¡Que media naranja ni que nada!...- comprendiendo la actitud de sus padres- Papi, ahora ya tienes una novia por quién quitar espinas de las rosas- sonrió feliz, pasar el tiempo con Tenten viendo películas románticas le había dejado algo bueno

- Kana- dijeron ambos completamente sorprendidos por la inteligencia y perspicacia de la pequeña niña

- ¿Qué?- confundida- desmiéntanme- los miro con unos ojos retadores

_"¿La Teoría del Gin-Jan?"_ pensó el rubio mirando su mano derecha la cual estaba con pequeñas heridas

- Naruto- pensó hinata al imaginarse cuantas rosas había tocado, lastimándose una y otra vez

- Papi- llamó la atención de rubio- ¿Te quedarás con nosotras verdad?- con una voz tan sensible

- ¡Claro que si De veras!- abrazo a su pequeña al instante que ella reía feliz y Hinata los miraba con una sonrisa. Ahora todo iba ir mejor, miró la mesita que estaba al frente de ella y vio la rosa que Kana había traído a casa, y sonrío, le faba igual si era una rosa con o sin espinas, o si él llevaba rosas para ella después de una larga jornada de trabajo; solo deseaba tener a su muy amado rubio a su lado hasta que ella misma se marchitara

**Fin**

* * *

_Mmmm creo que hasta ahora es el One-shot NaruHina más largo que he escrito, la versión normal/original es más pequeño y más cursi (¿eso fue posible? créanme que si ¬/¬) hehehe traté de no aburrir tanto al rededor de la trama, si no lo logré que mal T_T pero en fin, escribir es mi pasión, ya sean cosas geniales o cosas sin sentido XD_

_Sayo =P_


End file.
